1. Field
Some example embodiments may relate to video signal processing apparatuses.
2. Description of Related Art
An analog-to-digital converter (ADC) of a video signal processing apparatus converts an analog video signal into a digital video signal. To process a high-resolution video signal, the video signal processing apparatus may use an interleaving ADC which employs a plurality of ADCs.